hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Baba's mom
Baba's mom is a Troll that first appears in "Hilda and the Stone Forest", and also plays a large role in "Hilda and the Mountain King". So far, she has not yet appeared in the animated series. Appearance She looks like most trolls in the series, with large stumpy arms and legs, white blank eyes, and a long nose. Personality Unlike most trolls, Baba's mom is not hostile towards humans, and she even helped Hilda and Johanna when the two got lost in the Stone Forest. She also genuinely loves her daughter Baba, and wants the best for her, which is why she used a changeling spell on her and Hilda. Biography Along with her daughter Baba, she lives in the Stone Forest outside Trolberg. She encountered Hilda, Johanna and Twig when the two accidently ended up in the Stone Forest after an accident with Nowhere Space. When first seen, she was leading a pack goat (possibly the same goat that a farmer reported missing earlier in the story) carrying various kinds of food and other cargo to the exit of the forest. She smelled the 2 humans, and foudn them when Baba betrayed their position. Johanna, Hilda escaped her however by hiding between her cargo, and the troll thus unknowingly took them outside. Once out, she and some other trolls were attacked by a Two-Headed Troll, who stole her goat and cargo for himself. She encountered Johanna and Hilda a second time after the two had gone back into the Stone Forest to rescue Twig from the Two-Headed Troll. When she noticed who was chasing them, she took the two humans to her own home, and provided the mwith drinks and a place to sleep. The following day, she used a map drawn in the ground to show Hilda and Johanna how tto get out of the caves. However, while the humans were her guests, she had seen how Johanna cared for Hilda. Wanting a better life for Baba, she decided to use a changeling spell on Hilda and Baba. Thus, Baba became a human and took Hilda's place in Trolberg, while Hilda became a Troll. At first Hilda was terrified by what had happened and fled from Baba's mom, but Trundle convinced her to give the Troll a chance, assuring her that she would care for Hilda like how she cared for Baba. While Hilda was with her, Baba's mom learned Hilda more about Troll culture and history. Ultimately, Hilda was able to convince her that what she had done was wrong. But while she regretted her mistake, she didn't know how to reverse the spell. After a while, Johanna and the now human Baba tracked down Hilda and Baba's mom with help from Erik Ahlberg. When both children were united with their real mothers, the spell was broken. Their joy was shortlived however when Baba's mom discovered Hilda had been tricked by Trundle into releasing him from his prison and returning his eye to him. She warned Hilda that Trundle was actually the dreaded Mountain King. Baba's mom helped Hilda, Johanna and Erik to get back to Trolberg in an attempt to stop Trundle. When the Trolberg Safety Patrol killed Trundle with their new weapon, Baba's mom shielded Johanna from the crumbling body of the giant. After Hilda convinced the Safety Patrol not to fight the other trolls since all they wanted was to be close to their ancestor Amma, Baba's mom was among the Trolls that were allowed into the city. After the adventure, Baba and her mom remained on good terms with Hilda and Johanna. On long nights, Baba would visit Hilda in Trolberg, while Hilda sometimes came to visit Baba and her mother in the wilderness. Appearances *Hilda and the Stone Forest *Hilda and the Mountain King Trivia * Like many Trolls, she likes to hoard treasure. In her case, cups and teapots. * She has the ability to create small, cloudlike figures, and even set them on fire. She used this to create a woff-shaped burning cloud to guide Johanna and Hilda out of the Stone Forest. Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:Characters